


The Camera Eye: The Real Reward

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [58]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Deepthroating, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki has hidden his true feelings about losing all those porn industry awards in his specialty for a long time. Kai senses the truth – and is about to get to the heart of the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: The Real Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Boys belong to PS Company, I own the story only. Ruki's lamp-licking, mike-licking, sexy dancing antics during the World Tour were inspirational to say the least. Hence, this fic. The Sunwash Incident described here is covered in the Season 1 story The Camera Eye: Dirty Soap.

By this time, Ruki had gotten very used to telling people that he didn't give a crap about awards.

“What is it, really?” he said. “JAVA throws a fucking party every year and everyone dresses up and collects their little statues, and then afterward they all drink themselves silly and fuck each other. It means nothing in the end. JAVAs have no bearing on what people are going to be watching ten years from now. It's fan opinion that matters.”

Fan opinion was definitely something he had on his side. Twitter was filled with adoring fangirls praising him as the Sultan of Suck, the greatest oral specialist in Japanese gay male porn. Bloggers noted again and again that he was one of the few industry veterans in no danger of losing his following in the wake of the rise of the Suicide Boys. His videos continued to rank in the Top Ten – and whenever he made one with Aoi, the industry considered it an EVENT, capital everything.

But there was the small matter of the statue that kept eluding him in recent years – the Best Oral Scene JAVA. True, he already had one of those – he'd gotten it fairly early in his career. But he'd yet to win another since.

Three years in a row he'd been nominated, three years in a row he'd lost. First, it was to Sexy Alexei, a Russian expat. Okay, he was probably riding a wave of sympathy since his home country had all but outlawed public gay expression. Then, it was to Byou. Fine, it was for Datenshi Blue, which just about swept the awards that year. And last year . . . it was to some bastard from Heavy Hitter. THAT, there was no excuse for.

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, as much as he covered up his true feelings . . . those losses hurt. A fucking lot.

* * *

He was on his way to Uruha's place on his way home from a photoshoot. He wanted to discuss his next project with the director in-person – a spy-themed video that would be called Tomorrow Never Dies. Precisely, he wanted to discuss casting. He wanted to work with Yuuki again, and he intended to put that bug in Uruha's ear before Saga turned in the final script.

Ruki walked up to the building and buzzed Kai and Uruha's apartment. “It's Ruki,” he told the speaker. “Uruha, are you there?”

Kai's voice came out instead. “Oh, hi, Ruki. Uruha isn't home yet – he's editing Swashbucklers. He should be home pretty soon, though – wanna come up?”

Well, what the hell, he had nothing to do at the moment. Shou was off doing modeling – which he did more and more frequently nowadays. (Not that Ruki wasn't happy about his lover's success in his chosen field.) Ruki would probably just be home with his dog, his cigarettes and his Twitter feed otherwise. “Yeah, I'm coming.”

When he arrived at the front door, Kai yanked it open and nearly blinded Ruki with the brilliance of his smile. “Oh, hi,” he said. “You haven't been here in awhile, have you? Come in.”

Ruki walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. “No, I don't think I've been here in awhile,” he said. He looked up at the walls, which sported a couple of framed photos, a modern art print, Kai's framed culinary school diploma. No awards, Uruha kept those at the office. “You still cooking every night?”

“When I'm not shooting.” Kai sat next to Ruki. “Got to keep the skills up, you know. I'm going to have a restaurant someday. I'm still absolutely convinced of that. Every video I do, I put some of the money away towards that.”

“What are you going to call it?” Ruki said. “The Pornocopia?”

“Oh, no, I'm not trading on my porn fame at all,” Kai said. “In fact, I'm not even going to have my stage name on it. It'll be completely under my real name. When I enter the culinary world, it will be a fresh start entirely. A whole new life. And in a way? I'm looking forward to that. Not that I don't like doing porn, but, well . . . cooking is my real calling.”

“So why haven't you done it yet?” Ruki glanced over at Kai's laptop on the table, which was currently displaying Sparxxx's blog.

“Partly because I haven't put away enough money,” said Kai. “But mostly? Because I'm not ready to leave the industry yet. It's, well, kind of an addiction, you know? You're surrounded by people you like, it's a supportive atmosphere, there's lots of fans showing you appreciation . . .”

“And the hot sex doesn't hurt, either.” Ruki said.

“Well, yeah,” Kai said, his bright smile becoming a bit sheepish.

Ruki glanced over to the computer again. “What's that headline, anyway?” Ruki said. “Fan's Choice Awards?”

“Oh, yeah, the Gay Adult Video Press Association started it as a sort of answer to the JAVAs,” Kai said. “They're letting the fans vote on their web site. They just announced the categories and opened the first round of voting – see?” He turned the computer toward Ruki.

Ruki looked. “Huh,” he said. “This is really just going to be voted on by the fans? No politics? No bullshit?”

“Entirely,” Kai said. “Between you and me? I think this was started because of all the stink Heavy Hitter kicked up before AND after the last JAVAs. These people decided to let the fans decide once and for all who was on top. Um, I mean, who are the leaders in the field.” The grin turned sheepish again.

“Given that you made your career on being a seme, I'd hope it was you on top,” Ruki said. He looked at the categories. There were some standard ones for any awards – Best Video, Best Actor and Best Supporting Actor of 2015 (Single Performance), Best Screenplay and Best Director. There were a few that were a bit more general – Best Company, Comeback Performer of the Year, Best Porn Blog (well, the organizers were tipping their hats to themselves, Ruki thought).

And then there were the categories honoring various traits and skills of performers, which got a bit . . . cutesy. “Who the fuck made these names up?” Ruki said. “Super Seme? Uber Uke? Nice 'n' Naughty Newcomer? These sound like fucking lipstick colors, not porn awards.”

“Well, they ARE being voted on by a lot of young women,” Kai said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Crap, it gets worse,” Ruki said. “Orgasmic Oralist? REALLY? Orgasmic Oralist? THAT”s the award I'm going to be up for?”

“Could be worse,” Kai said. “They could have called it Lip Service.”

“Fuck awards,” Ruki said, pushing the computer away. “It's just a statue in your bathroom.”

Kai looked surprised. “That's where you keep yours?” he said. “The bathroom?”

“No, we have a place on the bookshelf for them,” Ruki said. “Shou's idea. Plus a bottle of that Sunwash stuff with his picture on the label.” As traumatic as The Sunwash Incident had been for Shou when it was going on, he could laugh at it now, especially since it had led to more of a mainstream modeling career – hence, the bottle's place of honor on the trophy shelf.

“Ruki,” Kai said, “I know that not getting those three Best Oral awards hurt you.”

“Feh,” Ruki said. “It's nothing.”

“It's not nothing,” said Kai. “I saw your face when the other guy's name was called each time. You were trying to keep a stoic expression – but I could see your eyes. Okay, we were ALL pissed off about the Heavy Hitter guy. But you looked hurt for Sexy Alexei and, especially, Byou.”

“I was disappointed for a minute and then it went away.” Ruki waved his hand dismissively. “It happens.”

“Did it go away?” Kai said. “I mean, really?”

Ruki sighed. “You know me too fucking well, Kai.”

“I'm your friend,” Kai said. “I've been your friend since you came to this company, remember? And I've been on the receiving end of your talents on-camera. I KNOW how good you are.”

“And that's why it sucks,” Ruki said. “I know how good I am at this. Fuck, I practiced licking and sucking bananas and cucumbers in front of the mirror to get just the right timing, just the right amount of tongue action. I asked directors to let me watch my rushes so I could evaluate my own performance. I've had co-stars tell me that I was the experience of a lifetime. Look, I don't want to sound like an egotistical shit like Aoi – that's the LAST thing I want to sound like – but dammit, I WORKED to get where I am, and I worked hard. And to not get 'official' recognition for it? Yeah, it fucking hurts. Makes me wonder what – or who – I have to do to get one of those goddamn gold statues.”

“You don't have to do anything more than you've been doing,” Kai said. “You said it yourself – YOU know how good you are, right? Uruha knows. I know, and any guy who's ever been with you on-camera knows. Isn't that what matters? To do a job you know you can be proud of?”

“Did they give you motivational speaking classes in your goddamn cooking school?” Ruki said.

“No,” Kai said with a big smile, rubbing the back of his head again. “But I don't need a course to help out a friend – do I?”

“No,” Ruki said. “So if I win one of these fan awards . . .”

“And there's a good chance of that,” Kai said. “They're giving gold, silver and bronze awards in each category.”

“You know as well as I do that I'm only going to settle for gold on this,” Ruki said.

“I'd be surprised if you said anything else,” said Kai.

“Is that going to mean more than getting a JAVA?”

Kai turned the screen toward Ruki again. “Think about it. It's a FAN award. It's out of love from the viewers – no politics. You've said so yourself that fan opinion is what matters – not what a bunch of guys at JAVA. If that were me, and I won this award? The ultimate blessing from the fans? I think it would mean more than all the JAVAs in the world.”

Ruki was quiet for a moment. He had a point. If he won this award . . . if the fans, the people who actually watched their videos, acclaimed him as the best oral specialist in Japan . . .

Well, that would stick it to those bastards at Heavy Hitter, especially. And to the people who voted on sympathy instead of skill. And to . . . okay, he didn't REALLY bear any ill will toward Byou for winning. It was a bit annoying to be bested by a direct kohai, sure, but . . . well, he LIKED Byou. And he'd been at the receiving end of Byou's skills, so he knew he fucking deserved the win.

“I'm going to win this award,” he said. “And when I do? Those bastards at Heavy Hitter will pay attention one way or the other.”

Kai smacked him on the back, playfully. “There you go!” he said. “And I'll be the first person cheering for you when you win. You do deserve it, you know.”

“You'd better believe it,” Ruki said. “And I'm going to put it right in the middle of the living room table – even if it does have a stupid name.”

“Think if we contacted these people, they'd consider changing it?” Kai said.

Ruki shook his head. “Their minds are made up,” he said. “They probably had other candidates for the name that were even WORSE.”

Kai laughed. “Maybe we should ask them for their reject list.”

“I'd be scared to read it.”

Kai sat back in his seat. “You know – I'm being a bad host, I'm sorry! I never asked you if you wanted a drink or anything.”

“Only if you're getting something,” Ruki said. “You don't have to make a special trip to the kitchen for me.”

“It's not a drink I'm thinking about right now,” Kai said.

Ruki looked at him with a confused expression. “Then what the fuck is it?”

Kai looked away. “Never mind.”

“You started it,” Ruki said. “Go on – out with it.”

“I was just thinking that I've never experienced your talents off-camera, that's all,” Kai said with a sheepish grin. “That's all. Nothing big.”

Ruki just kind of stared at him. Did Kai just come right out with that? Well, yes, he did. And it was kind of adorable. No, make it very adorable. If it had been just about anyone else, he would have told them to fuck off (especially if it was Aoi, since it would probably be followed by an egotistical remark).

Kai, however, was something different altogether. He genuinely liked him, he always had. He reached up and gently brushed his hair away from his face.

“If that's what you want,” he said, “we can do something about that, you know. There's nobody else home.”

“Well, yes, that's true,” Kai said.

“Does Uruha get upset if he comes home and finds you in bed with another guy?” Ruki said.

“He's more likely to join in,” Kai replied.

“Come on, then.” Ruki stood up and held a hand out to Kai.

Kai took it, and let Ruki lead him toward the bedroom. Soon as they were in, Kai kicked the door closed and pulled Ruki into his arms, kissing him hard.

Ruki was very quick to respond. He didn't do this enough with this man, that was for damn sure. He grabbed the back of Kai's head, pulling him closer as his lips fell open automatically, his tongue pushing forward.

They tumbled down to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs, not letting go of each other at all as they kissed fiercely, Kai reaching down and pulling up the hem of the T-shirt that Ruki was wearing. As the kiss broke, Ruki rolled away from him, saying breathlessly, “Let me make this easy on you.”

He stood up just long enough to strip off his clothes – shirt, pants, underwear, socks – and leave them in a heap on the floor. When he looked back at the bed, he saw that Kai had done the same thing, lying across the mattress naked and smiling.

“Glad to see we had the same mindset,” Ruki said before lying next to Kai again, pulling him into his arms and resuming the kissing. Fuck, but he felt good. He had smooth skin over taut muscles – obviously, there was a lot to be said for lifting heavy pans all the time.

The two rolled over so Ruki was on top, grabbing Kai's wrists and pinning them above his head. “I could hold you down like this all day,” Ruki said. “Because you're not getting away from me.”

He brought his head to the other man's neck, touching the very tip of his tongue to the bottom, moving up slowly, tracing the pulse line, caressing the skin. He wanted to both give pleasure and hint at the pleasures to come.

As he nipped at Kai's jawline and let go of his hands, the taller man let out a small moan, reaching up to stroke Ruki's hair.

“You want more?” Ruki said.

“Yes,” Kai said. “I want that mouth.”

“You do?” Another nip. “You want me to make you come with it?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Kai moaned.

“You have to make me come, too,” Ruki said, before licking a rapid line down Kai's neck. He kept moving down, down, until he found a nipple – which he began to trace with the tip of his tongue, running it back and forth across the bud, then around the pinkish-brown skin surrounding it, then back to the nipple again.

Fuck, he even smelled and tasted good. There was just such a freshness about him – with a definite underlying male musk. Ruki buried his face in him, sucking and licking, listening to his moans, feeling his body start to rise and fall beneath him like the waves.

It was making Ruki feel fucking hot, that was for sure. And that just made him want to please the other man all the more.

He rapidly began to lick over Kai's flat stomach, pausing to run his fingers over it as well, squeezing the skin a little. He felt the other man raise his hips and part his legs, anticipating what was to come. Of course, Ruki had no intentions of rushing at all. He was going to thoroughly enjoy doing this.

When Ruki saw his goal ahead of him, he just paused, running his eyes along it. It was damn huge. Gorgeous. Like something you'd see on an ancient Roman statue. No, more like some fertility image – the cock of cocks.

Something like this deserved to be duly worshipped.

Ruki pressed his tongue to the base and began to draw it upward slowly, very slowly. He wasn't just dragging it over the flesh, either – he was curling it gradually as he moved, letting Kai feel the differences in texture between the muscular tip and the softer back.

“Oooh,” Kai moaned. “Ruki . . . you're . . .”

Ruki just kept moving, his motions a gentle caress, brushing a little this way and that, just enough so that Kai could feel subtle motion – which brought a fresh torrent of moans. He reached the tip, turning his tongue so he was rubbing Kai with the underside – soft, smooth and wet. He swept it back and forth across the hard, rounded flesh.

One reason Ruki got so good at this was he just plain loved the feel, scent and taste of cock, especially the various textures – the smoothless of the head, the veins that stood out from the shaft, the way it slipped through his lips and over his tongue. Right now was no exception. He began to lick downward again, just as slowly, feeling the skin change under his ministrations, listening to the long, low pleasure sounds.

“Suck,” Kai moaned. “I want you to suck me . . .”

Ruki made his way about halfway down the shaft, then started to slide upward again, pausing as he was was just under the tip, running around and around the bottom of the head, flicking upward against one spot that was extremely sensitive in most guys – and Kai was no exception.

He opened his lips wider, engulfed the entire head and began to suck – softly and subtly at first. That was one of his secrets – don't go full-throttle at first. Lead up to it. Make the man crave more, and then give it to him.

Kai let out a pleasure sound that was akin to a growl, raising his hips, trying to thrust into Ruki's mouth . . . but Ruki maintained his pace, sucking softly as he began to move down, slowly, then pulled back, the lovely thing slipping lusciously through his mouth.

With every thrust, he gradually increased the pressure, the speed, his head moving up and down harder, faster . . . and deeper. He took a little more in with each plunge, feeling it fill his mouth more and more, seeming to swallow him whole.

Could he deep-throat such a big cock? Oh, yes, the way he was feeling now, relaxed and so fucking hot, he just might. Kai was completely filling his mouth now, overwhelming him, but he wanted it, he wanted to be so goddamn full of that cock that it would seem to be the very core of him.

He opened his mouth wider and thrust down hard, and he felt it, felt the fucking thing go all the way to his throat, and at the same time, he heard Kai's cry of amazement and pleasure, the other man's strong hands tangling and pulling, and the little bit of pain just spiked Ruki's lust, making him suck harder, move faster . . .

Kai was moaning almost constantly now, and Ruki could feel his writhing, smell his sweat. He was focused entirely now on bringing the other man over the edge, wrapping his fingers around the base and stroking as his mouth worked primarily on the tip, sucking hard, moving fast, tasting drops of precome starting to roll onto his tongue . . .

His fingers moved faster as his head pulled back slowly, the cock almost slipping out entirely, and he licked around and around the tip before plunging down again – at which point Kai let go with a huge yell, the come flooding and flooding into Ruki's mouth, even running down over his chin. Ruki gladly swallowed it.

He finally pulled away and moved back upward to see Kai on his back, eyes closed, arms thrown up over his head. For a moment, Ruki wondered if he'd flat-out passed out. Well, he'd never rendered a guy unconscious before – this was a first.

Kai opened his eyes slowly, however, and looked up at Ruki. Ruki kissed his lips. “I was going to ask you how you liked it,” he said, “but it doesn't look like that's necessary.”

“Amazing,” Kai said, sounding dazed and breathless. “Nothing less than amazing.” He sat up, slowly. “I need to pay you back for that.”

“You sound like you just need to lie there quietly for a moment.”

“I want to do it,” Kai said. “I want to make you come hard, too. Get on all fours.”

Ruki obeyed, looking back over his shoulder. Kai was rummaging in a box next to the bed – a toy case, no doubt. He brought out a very interesting thing made of glass, shaped like a stick on which were mounted a series of balls of gradually increasing size. He then got a condom, wrapped it over the thing and reached for the tube of lube.

“Relax,” Kai said, slicking his fingers and gently starting to push one into Ruki. Ruki took a deep breath, letting all the tension leave his body, feeling the gentle penetration, the warm pleasure starting to flood through him.

Another finger pushed in, and he moaned, pushing back against Kai, wanting more, especially when Kai curved his fingers slightly, stroking inside him, looking for a sensitive space . . . when he hit it, Ruki let out a small cry.

“Fuck, fuck, that feels good,” he moaned. “Give me more . . .”

Kai slid his fingers over the spot more, caressing it, rubbing back and forth, and Ruki let out another loud moan, thrusting back again, rubbing against him, wanting that toy in him but at the same time not wanting this to stop.

The fingers slid out, and something else slid in – and even through the condom, Ruki could feel that it was cool and hard, the balls on the stem rubbing against different nerve endings, sending little pulses of pleasure throughout his body.

“Yes,” Ruki murmured. “Oh, yes, that thing is incredible . . .”

Kai pushed more of it in, and more, until Ruki felt completely filled, his body starting to warm the coolness of the glass, the textures caressing him from within as Kai started to move it – a slow, gentle thrust at first, then starting to move faster as Ruki moaned louder, whispering, “Fuck me, oh, God, yes, fuck me with that thing . . .”

Ruki began to push his hips, thrusting against the toy, taking it deeper into his body, moving against it, taking control of his own pleasure . . . until Kai stopped thrusting it altogether, and he just held it steady, watching Ruki fuck himself on it, his hips moving rapidly as the glass piece slipped in and out of his ass, disappearing into him again and again.

“So good,” Ruki moaned, changing the angle of his hips as he thrust, feeling the toy caress different parts of him, different nerve endings. “So, so fucking good, oh, my God . . . “

Kai just got an eyeful of the beautiful sight, of Ruki completely surrendering to pleasure, his body bathed in sweat, his skin flushed, his head tipping backward, face bearing an expression of total bliss. His moans came louder, his movements starting to get erratic as he neared climax . . .

The hand not holding the toy wrapped around Ruki's body, finding his cock and starting to stroke it, and Ruki let go with a loud cry, the pleasure rocketing through every part of him as he shuddered, then shuddered again, come pouring over Kai's fingers.

Slowly, the toy slipped out of him, and as soon as it did, Ruki felt empty. He collapsed to the mattress, feeling boneless, hearing the clink of the toy on the nighttable, then feeling Kai's warmth as the other man lay next to him.

The two men clung to each other, Ruki's breathing slowly becoming more steady, their hands still gently roaming over one another.

“Now I really think you deserve that award,” Kai said.

“Fuck, you're incredible, too,” Ruki murmured – as Kai's phone on the nighttable bleeped with a text message. 

Kai reached over and read the screen. “Uruha said he's finally finished,” he said. “He's on his way home.” He yawned. “I'd start dinner, but I don't think I have the energy.”

“We're getting pizza,” Ruki said. “My treat. Your skills aren't going to go to hell in a handbasket from missing one dinner.” He leaned his head against Kai's. “You're going to have that restaurant someday – just like I'm going to have that award.”

But even as he said that, he knew he didn't need their goddamn statue. He'd just had the ultimate validation of his talent – he'd made someone he cared for satisfied and happy.

* * *

“Okay, that's about everything,” Uruha said to Ruki from across his desk in the office. “Saga finished the last rewrite, Yuuki said his schedule is a go, and Tomorrow Never Dies moves forward next week. We're going to need to rent you a tux for a few scenes, but other than that? We've got everything we need.”

“Perfect,” Ruki said.

“Oh, and in addition to Yuuki? We've made one more casting change,” Uruha said. “Kai said he wanted to be in it. Not a big part, but an important one, and he has one sex scene with you.”

“Kai?” Ruki said. “Really?”

“He just about begged me to cast him,” Uruha said. “We wrote a part in for him as a restaurant owner. I thought it was appropriate.”

“Very appropriate,” Ruki said.

“And Sparxxx tells me voting is going very well for the Fan's Choice Awards,” Uruha said. “He hinted that if things keep up the way they're going now, you might be climbing the podium that night.”

“I hope to,” Ruki said. More like I expect to, he thought.

“I just would like to know why you haven't won more JAVAs for Best Oral,” Uruha said. “You know and I know that you're more talented than anyone.”

More talented? Yes. But sometimes, there were rewards other than statues. Hell, there were rewards other than fan opinion. There was seeing someone who was an important part of your life looking totally blissed-out and sated, and knowing you were the one who made him that way.

“Well, then,” Ruki said, “I'm just going to have to keep proving myself, aren't I?”


End file.
